Unbridled Feelings
by KateMB
Summary: Remember when the "lights went out" in Springfield in either August or September of 2004? I know Gus & Harley weren't involved, but here's what I think should have happened. Basically...a severe storm brings them together.


"**Unbridled Feelings"**

It was a dark and stormy night in the small town of Springfield.

Harley Cooper was home alone; her sons were safe with their fathers. She had always been somewhat afraid of thunderstorms, but tonight was an especially frightening night since she was all alone.

Thunder cracks loudly with much lightning, causing Harley to jump and the lights to go out. Harley gasps.

"Oh why do I have to be alone tonight, of all nights?"

She digs out the little flashlight in her purse and finds a lighter. She walks around and lights all the candles in the living room.

She sits back down on the couch, and another crack of thunder erupts in the sky, which makes Harley jump again.

"If only Gus were here…" She really would feel a lot safer if he was there with her.

She lies down and closes her eyes, trying to sleep through the storm, but to no avail.

Not even ten minutes later, there is pounding at the door, which causes Harley to sit up quickly, her eyes wide with surprise.

Another pound at the door makes Harley walk over and answer it.

"Gus! Oh, thank God you're here," she says, pulling him inside and hugging him tightly. Gus holds her and rubs her head. "Shhh, it'll be ok," he says soothingly, "You'll be ok."

They stand like that for a couple minutes, taking comfort in each other's arms.

Harley breaks away and looks at him. "What are you doing out in this weather," she asks.

"I know how thunderstorms can scare you, especially when the power goes out. And I know you were here all alone; you must have been pretty scared. So, I'm here," Gus answers.

"You came all the way out here for me?"

"Yes," Gus replies, "I'm here to keep you safe. You just stick close to me and you'll have nothing to be afraid of." Harley nods and hugs him again. "I'm so glad you're here. You always know how to make me feel safe," she says.

Thunder roars again, and Harley holds onto Gus tightly & closes her eyes.

Gus runs his fingers through her hair and whispers, "Shh, it's ok. It's ok, Harley."

They make their way to the couch, Harley keeping an arm around him.

They sit down, and Harley wraps her arms around him, resting her head at the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly, making her feel very safe.

"Don't leave me, Gus, and don't let go."

"I won't. You're safe."

They stay in each other's arms, and Gus strokes her back, as the storm moves through Springfield and the power remains out.

The storm dies down somewhat, but there are still the rain and the occasional lightning flashes & loud claps of thunder.

Harley slowly pulls away from Gus, but still sits very close to him.

She gazes into his eyes as she says, "Thank you so much. It looks like you're still my best friend after all."

Gus gazes back and says, "I told you I still am. (_pauses_) Remember I was going to tell you something, but then I said that it didn't matter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm wrong. It does matter," says Gus, "The reason I left the hospital the other day…I was stopping Company from being torn down."

"What?"

Gus nods and explains how he got word on the demolition being moved up, how people were throwing things at him, how he used his Spaulding legal position to benefit the Coopers, and that he will have trouble stopping it the next time. "See, I rejoined Spaulding Enterprises to help your family, to find out all of Phillip's moves so that I can be one step ahead and try to stop him," he says.

Harley doesn't know what to say, but she definitely believes that he's really doing his best to help her family; she now realizes that she can count on him through this mess. She misses him very much and still loves him. Do we have a chance at getting back together, she wonders.

"I believe you, and I know I can count on you. I've always known… I love you so much," Harley finally says and hops into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him very passionately, proving that they are still more than friends.

Gus wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly and watching her as he kisses back. He is pleasantly surprised when Harley's tongue breaks through his lips and travels all around his mouth, deepening the kiss and causing him to moan softly. His tongue soon meets hers, and she moans loudly.

Gus shortly pulls back and looks at her. "I love you, too, and you can always count on me. But…um…what are you saying here? Are we on our way to getting back together?"

"I'm not sure," replies Harley, "Everything is still really complicated. Just know that I love you. Ok?"

"I know," Gus whispers.

"Can we just forget about our families and our problems tonight? I miss you so much, and I just want to be with you right now." She pulls him into another deep kiss as thunder roars loudly again. Keeping her lips on his, she moves off his lap and slowly falls back on the couch, pulling him down on top of her.

Gus breaks away again. "Are you sure?"

Harley nods with much certainty and says, "Make love to me, Gus."

He settles comfortably on top of her, and they begin kissing ravenously, their tongues mingling uncontrollably and their fingers. running thoroughly through each other's hair.

This time Harley is the one who breaks the kiss. She smiles brightly as her hands rub Gus's face. "You finally shaved. (_She giggles_) Mmm, this is what I like: the nice, light stubble. It's very sexy." She kisses him again, and this time there is no turning back…

Gus kisses all around her neck as he runs a hand under her shirt, and Harley sighs blissfully, keeping an arm around him while her other hand grasps his upper arm. Gus soon starts undoing her shirt, kissing each exposed skin as he goes. After the last button, he slowly pulls her shirt open, revealing her lacy black bra. Gus kisses back up her body and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. He rests a hand right below her bra as he eyes her breasts and grins. "Mmm…you hardly ever wear black," he says in that deep, sexy voice of his. "I know," Harley replies, nodding. Gus leans down to her ear, "I like black, babe." Harley smiles and moans as Gus nibbles on her ear. His lips move across her cheek to her mouth, kissing her deeply, his tongue reuniting with hers. "Mmm…Mmmm…" Harley moans and unbuttons his shirt urgently, eager for their bodies to be joined as one. She slowly slides the shirt to the floor, and her hands run up his back and rest on his tattoo. Gus pulls Harley with him as he sits up, and her legs fall on each side of his. He keeps one hand on her back, his fingers pressing against her skin lightly, while his other hand storms wildly through her hair. "Mmm…Mmm," he moans as Harley presses herself so tightly against him. His hand travels painfully slowly up her back and tugs her bra, causing her to smile. He unclasps it and runs his hands all over her back. Breaking the kiss, he holds Harley back and quickly removes her bra, throwing it on the table behind her. Harley's arms go around his neck, her body against his and her lips on his. Gus moans heavily as her soft breasts move against his chest and her tongue enters his mouth possessively.

Gus and Harley are so into each other that they don't notice another severe storm moving through Springfield with a lot of heavy rain, which is why the lights are still out.

Gus pulls her body back slightly, and his hungry hands slide over her stomach and up to her breasts as thunder rumbles loudly in the sky. He kneads them somewhat roughly, causing Harley to gasp. "OH, Gus! That feels so good," she cries out. His thumbs move in circles over her nipples, making them very hard. Gus's hands soon move to her waist, and he plants a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to go upstairs," Gus asks, staring deep into her eyes.

"No. I'm fine right here," Harley responds, staring back at him.

She smiles flirtatiously as she looks down at his lips. She leans in and plants a huge, full kiss on him while another crack of thunder goes off and lightning brightens up the sky. Her lips move across his cheek and all around his neck, sucking it heavily and almost uncontrollably. "Mmmm…ohh, Harley," Gus groans as he closes his eyes. Harley smiles devilishly as she then bites his neck, marking her territory and causing him to moan enthusiastically. She kisses down his chest as far as she can go and then works her way back up, stopping at his nipples and flicking them with her tongue, causing Gus to open his eyes and watch her. She continues her way up his chest to his lips. Gus's eyes remain open during the kiss, as usual, but this time Harley keeps her eyes open too. They gaze into each other's eyes deeply as their kiss becomes increasingly passionate. "Mmmmm," Harley moans as Gus's tongue thrusts through her mouth. Her hands travel down his chest to his pants and undo the button. She pulls the zipper down sooo slowly, driving Gus crazy. She feels him hard through his bikini briefs, which arouses her even more. Harley slides his pants down his legs to his ankles, breaking the kiss. She gets on her knees to take Gus's shoes off and finish getting his pants off. Then Harley stands in front of him and undoes her jeans. Gus sits up and puts his hands on hers to stop her from going any further. Harley's arms rest at her sides as Gus pulls her jeans down to the floor. She steps out of them, and Gus jerks her back down to him. She straddles his legs again and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around them.

Harley smiles. "I'm a little cold."

Gus gives her a smirk. "You know I'll keep you warm, babe."

Harley nods, wraps her arms around him, and presses her body against his, causing him to let out a moan. She smiles seductively before planting a wet kiss on him, her tongue easing itself into his mouth immediately. Gus wraps his arms around her and lays her down, settling himself on top of her and keeping the blanket on them. Harley's hands slide all the way down his back, her fingers slipping under his briefs, as thunder rumbles softly throughout the sky and the rain slows down a bit.

"Mmm, someone has naughty hands," Gus says.

Harley grins very sexily and says, "I can't help it. They have a mind of their own."

They resume their fiery kissing, but Gus stops it again. "Harley, I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too, Gus." She kisses him and slowly eases his briefs over his butt and down his legs till they are off of him. He slides his hands up her thighs to her thong, making her moan. His fingers wrap around the sides, pulling it down and off of her. Harley breaks the kiss, breathless, and says, "It's been too long, babe." "I know," Gus whispers, and he presses his body tightly against her as more thunder goes off. She can feel his hard manhood against her, which drives her crazy. Gus's lips touch hers very lightly, and he runs his tongue across her lips before kissing her again. They kiss softly & lovingly, and Harley sucks on his bottom lip lightly while lightning flashes outside. She then licks his lips before kissing him hungrily, and she opens her legs, ready for them to join as one. "Mmm…Mmmm," Gus moans under the kiss, and his hand runs slowly down her body, reaching her center. He massages it, feeling how hot and wet she is under his touch and stirring her sex drive even more. "OH, Gus! OH GOD, that feels so good!" He continues rubbing her a few more minutes before sliding his hand up her thigh to her waist. "Gus, I need you, baby." Her hands slide down his body to his manhood, rubbing it heavily. "OH GOD, Harley! I need you too, babe!" Harley guides him partly inside her and moves her hands up his body and around his back, pulling him close. Gus quickly thrusts inside her the rest of the way, causing himself to groan and Harley to gasp, as more thunder erupts loudly. He remains inside her, loving the feeling of being one with her again. She adjusts to his size and kisses him. She groans and starts moving her hips. "Guuus! Come on, baby," Harley whines.

"Relax, honey. You'll get what you want," Gus replies.

The thunder & lightning become much more frequent as he starts thrusting in & out of her. "OH, baby, that feels SO GOOD," Harley moans. The rain becomes heavy again, beating down loudly on the roof as he pumps harder & harder inside her. He holds onto her tightly, and Harley holds him firmly, breathing heavily on his neck as she moves her hips in response to his thrusts, their special rhythm now created as thunder cracks extra loudly. Gus starts panting lightly in her ear as his thrusts speed up even more, causing the couch to start squeaking.

"Oh…God…Har…ley," he pants.

Harley grasps him even tighter, her nails starting to dig into his skin. "Gus," she moans

and starts panting heavily, causing Gus to thrust much deeper, reaching the very cores of her body & soul. "OH, GUS," she cries out, "I've…missed…you…so much!" They move together faster and faster, Harley's breathing becoming groaning pants and her nails digging deeper in his back. "OH, Harley!"

Thunder snaps in the sky deafeningly, but still doesn't disrupt Gus and Harley's passion. They are just so wrapped up in each other…they can't break away now. No way, no how.

Gus and Harley move faster and harder together, panting heavily, on the verge of reaching sexual satisfaction. "Gus…Gus…GUS," Harley groans, getting the pleasure she has craved so much, and it feels SO DAMN GOOD! They feel a lot of heat together, the sweat moving between their bodies. "Oh, Harley. Oh, baby, I've missed you too," Gus manages to moan out, feeling that climax is near.

"OH, Gus! Gus…I'm almost there, babe," Harley groans loudly as they keep moving together and Gus keeps pumping in & out, "OH, YES! Keep going!" Gus kisses her roughly, feeling himself so close to cumming. His fingertips press her skin as her nails run down his back. Harley responds to the kiss just as roughly with her urgent tongue. It doesn't last long, though…

Harley starts panting again…Gus moves in & out so fast and so deep, his hard manhood feels _really_ good inside her…

Gus feels her muscles tightening. One more thrust & a violent crack of thunder, and orgasm hits her so hard that she cries out piercingly, "YES, GUS!" One final thrust & one final roar of thunder, and Gus cums, his juices pouring inside her. "HARLEY!" He pulls out of her before collapsing in her arms, both of them _extremely_ breathless.

The storm finally slows down and comes to an end as Gus & Harley lie there in each other's arms, their breathing slowing to normal. Gus takes hold of her, flips them over, and covers them snugly with the blanket. She settles down comfortably, resting peacefully in his strong arms, and a content smile spreads over her face.

Gus hates to break their serene atmosphere, but he must. "Does this mean you're taking me back, that we're getting back together?"

"I don't know…but one thing I do know is that we obviously still have a lot of passion for each other," she says softly.

"But it's so much more than that, babe. I love you so much," he says and looks down at her.

Harley sighs and doesn't respond the way that Gus hoped she would. "I know you do. I love you, too, but I'm not ready…to put my trust back on the line. I'm not ready to take you back."

Gus wraps his arms around her, wanting for them to stay this way forever. He exhales somewhat loudly and keeps quiet for a minute.

"So, what does this mean? Our lovemaking…what does it mean for us? Does this night mean anything or was it just some crazy one-night stand," he finally says.

Harley tilts her head up, looking at him in the eyes. "It's not a one-night stand. It's not! We both knew what we were doing; we both wanted this, we wanted each other. We missed each other. But it's more than that. We still love each other. Maybe our lovemaking tells us that we have a chance… But not right now. (_She pauses and sighs._) Look, I do love you, but I'm just not ready to make a commitment to you again, I'm still unsure that I can trust you."

"I understand," Gus says, "You need more time, and you're just not sure about trust. I get it." He sits them up, stands up, and starts getting dressed.

Harley watches him and says, "Gus, you don't have to leave."

"I know, but I think it's better that I do. And I understand. Really. I just don't want to push you. If you're not ready to make things work, then I think it's best that I go. 'Cause it could be real awkward tomorrow if I stay, you know?" He finishes dressing and slips his shoes on.

Harley nods understandingly. "Ok." She gets up and puts her clothes back on, but she keeps her shirt unbuttoned.

She walks him to the door and says, "I know this night was pretty unexpected, you know, but thank you for coming over to take care of me through the storm."

"Anytime."

"And thank you for helping Company. I know you weren't doing it just for me. And also…I really missed you so much. And I really enjoyed tonight. We still got it, baby, and you're still so good… I don't regret tonight."

"I enjoyed it too, and trust me, I don't think we could ever lose it. (_He winks at her and pauses._) I miss you everyday, Coop. But I know you need time and space. So… I'll be thinking about you, Coop," he says and plants a sweet kiss on her lips. He walks out the door, and she smiles as she closes it behind him.

"Maybe there is a chance for us," she says to herself.


End file.
